


Can I have this dance?

by joshqpo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95 line, 96 line - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Jicheol, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Prom, jicheol igalaw ang baso, jihancheol bestfriends, sasayaw ba kayo o hindi, slight crack, soonhoon bestfriends
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshqpo/pseuds/joshqpo
Summary: "Mahal tanging ikaw ang nais kong kasayaw" - Prom, Ebe DancelAng gusto lang naman ni Seungcheol na kasayaw e si Jihoon, pero eto namang si Jihoon hindi siya inaaya. So sinong mag aadjust sainyong dalawa?in short, jicheol duwag 2020
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, highly recommend na you listen to prom or if you like you can listen to it as you read hehe. First fic for seventeen and shempre jicheol yan HAHAHAH 
> 
> Enjoy po!

"Siguro kung yelo si Jihoon natunaw na yon" 

Biglang bumalik sa realidad si Seungcheol nang marinig niya ang sambit ng kanyang kaibigan. Inalis niya ang mata niya sa binatang nasa kabilang dulo ng magarbong kwarto at dali daling tinaas ang kanyang gitnang daliri bilang sagot. 

"Alam mo, Hannie is right, kanina ka pa nakatitig kay Jihoon. Kung nakakapagsalita siguro mata mo edi sana you're there na sa dance floor with him" gatong pa ni Joshua sabay sumandal sa balikat ni Jeonghan. Eto namang si Jeonghan hindi napigilan ang bibig at humirit pa.

"Nako Joshuji, kung nagsalita na mata nyan lampungan na ang usapan kung game si Ji"

"Tinitignan ko lang kase yung decorations, ang ayos ayos kaya ng placing nila, ang ganda sa mata... Maaliwalas, para na kong nasa langit tapos–"

"Cheol, decorations pa ba tinignan mo o si Jihoon?" napahinto si Seungcheol at narandaman niya ang paginit ng kanyang pisngi at tenga. Natawa nalang ang dalawa at nagtinginan, puta asar nanaman aabutin ko.

"Tangina niyong dalawa, magpakailanman" halatang nahihiya na si Seungcheol kaya lalong ginanahan si Jeonghan na inisin ito lalo.

"Can I have this dance lang sasabihin mo, mala High School Musical to ikaw si Troy siya si Gabriela" 

"Ikaw nalang kaya gumawa?" nakarandam na si Seungcheol ng inis pero agad itong nawala nung sinagot siya pabalik ng, "Bakit? ako ba may gusto don?"

Agad na natahimik si Seungcheol at napabuntong hininga nalang habang itinataas ang kanyang baso sa bibig niya. Sumisimple ng tingin sa lalaking tumatawa ngayon sa kanyang harapan.

_Bakit kasi ang mahiyain mo pagdating sa kanya, Choi Seungcheol? Kung maka buraot ka sa pagkain ni Wonwoo wagas wagas pero pagdating kay Jihoon titiklop ka nalang? magpaka strength ka naman._

Kung tutuusin wala namang magtataka kung aayain niya ang binata na sumayaw. Prom naman nila, normal lang naman na sumayaw sa araw na yon. Pero sa tuwing nagtatama ang mata nila sa isa't isa para bang nanghihina nalang tuhod ni Seungcheol. Hindi niya alam kung sadya ba iyon o nagkataon lang na tumitingin si Jihoon sa direksyon niya dahil malapit sa table niya ang buffet na naka set up sa may likuran. 

Nakita ni Jeonghan ang unti-unting pagkaalis ni Seungcheol sa realidad upang titigan muli si Jihoon. Umiling nalang ito at bumulong sa kanyang partner in crime, si Joshua.

"Bantayan mo si Cheol, may kakausapin lang ako"

Tinitigan siya ni Joshua, isang tingin lang niya kay Jeonghan at ang kumikinang niyang mga mata at kakaibang ngiti ay alam na niyang may plano ito para sa kanilang kaibigan na nagmumukmok magisa bumubulong ng "sana all" paminsan minsan sa mga magjowang sumasayaw sa dancefloor (pero tinatanggihan naman yung ibang nag aaya sa kanya) at alam ni Joshua na wala na siyang magagawa kundi sundin nalang ang inuutos ng kanyang kaibigan. Anong magagawa niya, kahinaan nga naman niya si Jeonghan. 

Bago pa siya makasagot, umalis na si Jeonghan sa kanyang pwesto at pumunta sa kabilang dulo ng kwarto. 

"San yon pupunta?" tanong ni Seungcheol, mukhang hindi naman pala siya ganon ka absorbed sa pag admire niya sa mga "decorations" sa kwarto. 

"Mag c-cr lang siya, do you want to go to the cr din ba?" tanong ni Joshua, iba na to, sanay na sanay na magsinualing. 

Humindi si Seungcheol at binaling ang kaniyang atensiyon sa buffet table. Nagugutom na ko. Kelan ba nila balak magpakain ha? 

Sa kabilang banda, Gustong gusto na umuwi ni Jihoon. Masama na nga na naipilit siya ng kanyang mga kaibigan na umattend sa prom nila pero di naman niya aakalain na ang table niya ay saktong nakatapat sa table ng kanyang crush. Kung ibang tao ang nasa posisyon niya ngayon siguro iisipin na nila na tinadhana silang dalawa na magkatapat ang table nila. Tutal pinagsabay na ng eskwelahan nila ang prom ng 3rd at 4th year, at sa dinami rami nila at pwedeng positioning na mangyare nagkatapat pa sila. At dahil don walang tigil tuloy ang pang aasar sa kanya ng barkada. 

"Isa pang salitang lalabas sa bibig mo Kwon Soonyoung sasapukin na talaga kita." binabantaan na nga si Soonyoung pero tuloy parin ang pagtawa nito. 

"Lapitan mo na kase! Ang dali dali lang naman non, lakad ka lang sabay dapa sa harap niya tas banatan mo agad ng 'catch me, i'm falling' sigurado ko uuwi kang hindi single ngayong gabi." pagkalabas ng mga salitang iyon sa bibig ni Soonyoung muntikan ng maibuga ni Jun ang kanyang iniinom, buti nalang handa si Wonwoo at agad itong naabutan ng panyo.

Siguro kung nandito si Seungkwan tahimik na tong si Hoshi. Na flying kick na o kaya nasakal na siguro to. 

"Kaya ka parin pala single" halatang sanay na sanay na si Jihoon sa mga pinagsasabi ni Soonyoung. 

Sasagot pa sana si Soonyoung nang mapansin nila na may papalapit sa table nila. 

"Drinks pa po?" waiter lang pala. 

Umiling si Jihoon at pumikit saglit, naiirita na siya sa "God gave me you" na pinapatugtog ng Dj dahil di lang original version ang pinatugtog nito, pinatugtog din ang version ng isang gma artist. Hindi pa ba sapat ang isang round ng kantang iyon? 

Si Jun naman tuwang tuwa, paborito pala niya yung kantang yon kase naging fan pala ng Aldub ang loko. Sumasabay sa pagkanta, damang dama niya to nang bigla nalang siyang pumiyok pagdating sa "To show me whats real" at kung si Jun napigilan niya yung pagbuga ng inumin niya kanina, Si Soonyoung hindi. Hindi napigilan ni Jihoon ang kanyang tawa na may kasamang palo na ang kawawang tagasalo ay si Wonwoo. Pagdilat ng mata niya nasaktuhan na nagtama ang mata nila ni Seungcheol at agad agad na umayos ng upo si Jihoon at inalis ang tingin sa lalaki. 

Hindi ito nawala sa paningin ni Wonwoo, "Patawa tawa lang yung isa dyan pero tinitignan lang yung crush niya" 

Napatigil si Soonyoung sa pagpunas ng kanyang mukha at lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Jun sinalamin pa ito ni Soonyoung. Bago pa makapagsalita si Soonyoung ay naunahan siya ng biglang tumunog ang mic at nagsalita ang principal nila

"Everyone please go to your designated seats, we will be having our dinner." 

Salamat sa Dyos at tinigil na nila ang God Gave Me You para patugtugin ang Prom. 

* * *

Si Soonyoung ay may paninindigan, malakas, mabangis, matapang, at higit sa lahat, desidido na maipilit niya si Jihoon na isayaw ang 4th year student na katapat nila sa table. Pero kung gano katigas si Soonyoung, mas malala pa ata si Jihoon. 

"Lilibre kita mang inasal basta sayawin mo lang si Cheol" 

"Utang mo nga hindi mo mabayaran, mang lilibre ka pa?"

_shet_

"Ako gagawa ng assignment mo"

"Ayokong bumagsak" 

_kaya mo to, soonyoung_

"Nyong, tama na, mukhang mas matigas pa ulo ni Jihoon kaysa sayo e" Sabi ni Wonwoo, siya kasi napapagod para kaya Soonyoung, kanina pa walang tigil ang bibig kung makareto kay Jihoon akala mo siya may jowa e single rin naman.

Bumuntong hininga nalang si Soonyoung at tumayo, hindi siya papayag na hindi makakasayaw ng best friend niya ang crush neto sa araw ng Prom. Malapit na mag last dance pero siya tong frustrated na. Lalapitan na niya sana si Seungcheol para bigyan ng "payo" pero nahudlot ang plano niya dahil linapitan siya ng kaibigan ni Seungcheol. 

"Soonyoung, may itatanong lang ako sayo" 

Nagtaka si Soonyoung, bakit naman gento bungad neto? 

"Bakit po kuya Han? hindi ako pang networking ah" pabirong sagot nito at tumawa. 

"Hindi ka talaga nagbago, dederetsuhin na kita dahil malapit na mag last dance. Alam ko na alam mo na bestfriend ko si Seungcheol. Alam ko rin na bestfriend mo si Jihoon. At sa tingin ko naman e alam natin na gusto nila ang isa't isa. Nagegets mo na ba kung san to patungo?" 

Para bang nakakita ng anghel sa lupa si Soonyoung sa oras na lumabas iyon sa bibig ni Jeonghan, sabi ko na nga ba hindi lang ako ang nakakarandam ng tension sa hangin sa kanilang dalawa.

Hindi na nagdalawang isip si Soonyoung at dali daling sumagot, "Ano ba plano mo, kuya?" 

Nananahimik si Seungcheol sa gilid, medyo nababanas sa sarili kase mag lalast dance na pero hindi parin niya maisayaw si Jihoon. Si Jihoon naman kase ayaw siyang ayain sumayaw. 

_Hindi ba ako gwapo?_

"Hey, you smile naman dyan, its prom night ang dami daming nag aaya sayo pero you turn them down. Why not make lapit na kasi to your crushie" Napalingon si Seungcheol sa kaibigan at tinignan ito ng masama,

"Why not make lapit to your crushie ka dyan akala mo ba madali lang to ha?" 

"actually, its easy cheol, you're just duwag" **_aBA—_**

"Hoy chupol, hindi mo ba talaga sasayawin si Jihoon?" sumulpot bigla si Jeonghan sa gilid nila. Agad na umusad si Joshua sa gilid para bigyan ng space ang kaibigan. Biglang nakarandam si Seungcheol ng kakaiba. Kanina pa kasi siya pinipilit ng mga kaibigan niya at para bang may plano silang dalawa sa kanya. 

"Alam mo kung may plano ka–"

"Good evening everyone, I hope you are all enjoying your night so far. For this song, I encourage you to grab your special someone and dance with them as your last dance for the night." 

**_ah puta,_** last dance na pala. 

Si Jeonghan, napansin na nanlumo bigla ang mukha ng kanyang kaibigan at sinimulan na ang kanyang plano. Lumingon siya sa kanyang likod at nakitang nasa may switch na si Soonyoung at si Joshua naman ay busy sa pagdaldal sa kanilang nagmumukmok na kaibigan. 

Dali daling inexcuse ni Jeonghan ang sarili niya at lumapit sa may dj booth. 

"Kuya, pwede po bang..." 

* * *

Kung may best actor award sa gabing ito si Joshua na siguro ang makakakuha nito. Paano ba naman, siya ang naging alay para samahan si Seungcheol at makasigurado na hindi ito magtataka sa paalis alis ng kaibigan nilang si Jeonghan na kung tutuusin e kapag may social gathering ay naandyan lang palagi sa table at hindi siya hinihiwalayan. 

"I just don't get it lang Cheol, if you really like him then why not just go up to him and ask? whats there to lose diba?" tanong ni Joshua kay Seungcheol

Alam ni Seungcheol na hindi siya aasarin ni Joshua kaya sinagot niya ito, mahina ang boses, "Nakakahiya kase sa mga kaibigan niya. Hindi naman kami talaga magkaibigan pero aayain ko nalang sa last dance? Siguro magagawa ko lang yon kapag madilim tas walang makakapansin samin." 

_Ah madilim,,, ah walang makakapansin,, teka- sayaw lang usapan diba?_

"If given the chance would you take it?" 

"Ha?"

Natawa si Joshua, "I mean, let's say biglang nag brown out ganon or something would you sneak out with him?" Napailing nalang si Seungcheol at pabirong sumagot "Why not diba, as if naman may chance na ganon mangyari tonight"

"hey! life is full of surprises kaya you'll never know if something can happen" sabay kaway sa kawalan. Nagtaka si Seungcheol at bakit iyon ginawa ng kaibigan nang biglang tumigil ang musika at nawalan ng ilaw. 

Wala pang 5 segundo ay nagsitilian na ang mga kababaihan sa kwarto at agad agad na pumunta ang principal nila sa gilid ng stage upang pakalmahin ang mga studyante. 

"CHEOL GO NA!!" Gulat na gulat si Seungcheol sa sinabi sa kanya ni Joshua. _Go? Go saan? Ha?_

"Diba you said na you'll take the chance if given to you? so go get your man!" tinulak siya ni Joshua at inabutan ng flashlight. teka, san galing to? 

Hindi alam ni Seungcheol kung nabaliw na ba siya ng tuluyan o may mahika ba yung pagtulak sa kanya ni Joshua at bigla nalang siyang nakarandam ng bugso ng enerhiya sa katawan niya at dali daling pumunta sa direksyon ng table ni Jihoon.

Umiinom si Jihoon nang biglang namatay ang mga ilaw at pagtigil ng musika. Sa gulat niya ay napatalon ito ng bahagya. Buti nalang at madilim kundi inasar na siya ni Jun. Nanibago ang kanyang paningin dahil sa biglang pagbalot ng dilim sa kapaligiran pero may napansin siya sa kabilang dulo ng kwarto. 

Sino namang nagdadala ng flashlight sa prom?

Sa ikinagulat ni Jihoon ay papalapit ito nang papalit sa direksyon niya. 

"Tanginang table to" rinig niya at hindi niya alam kung matatawa ba siya o kakabahan dahil alam niya kung sino ang nagmamay ari ng boses na iyon. 

Sa gitna ng kaguluhan, pinanghawakan na ni Seungcheol ang natitirang kalakasan upang tumakbo sa table ng binata.

"Jihoon! Tara na!"

"HA?"

_Gustong sampalin ni Seungcheol ang sarili niya dahil sa dinami rami ng pwede niyang bungad sa binata 'Tara' pa ang nasabi niya_

Hindi alam ni Jihoon kung paano sila nakaalis sa venue at kung bakit magkahawak kamay sila ngayon ni Seungcheol pero sumama naman siya sa lalaki. Randam niya ang biglang pagsipa ng adrenaline sa kanyang katawan at kung kanina ay nandidilat ang kanyang mga mata at nakabuka ang kanyang bibig. Ngayon ay nagawa na nitong tumawa at umiling habang tumatakbo sila papalayo sa venue. Narinig ni Seungcheol ang tawa ng binatang kanyang kasama sa pagtakbo at di maiwasan ang bugso ng kasiyahan na tumama sa kanyang dibdib. Tinignan niya saglit si Jihoon at para bang nasa isang pelikula sila kung saan sila ang bida

"Huwag kang bibitaw!" Sigaw ni Seungcheol, at sabay sa kanyang pagsasalita ay lalo pang humigpit ang hawak nila sa isa't isa. At sa mga sandaling iyon, wala na silang pake kung saan na sila mapadpad sa pagtakbo nila dahil nandito na sila ngayon. Sa ngayon na magkasama at halatang wala pang may gustong bumitaw sa isa't isa.

Sa pagtakbo nila di na nila namalayan na nasa parking lot na pala sila. Ang layo naman ng narating nila? 

Sisihin nalang natin si Seungcheol na ayaw bitawan ang kamay ni Jihoon kaya pinatagal pa. Hingal na hingal ang dalawang binata at nagbitiw para huminga at magpunas ng pawis. 

"Bakit mo ko dinala dito?" hingal na pagtanong ni Jihoon, nakasandal sa isang sasakyan na nakapark, Si Seungcheol na hinahabol ang kanyang hininga ay napatigil sa pagpunas ng kanyang pawis sa noo at napatingin bigla sa buwan. Kung kanina ay ang lakas lakas ng loob niya, ngayon na napansin na niya ang paligid at nag sink in na sakanya ang pinag gagawa niya ay para bang kinuha na ng buwan ang kanyang enerhiya at napalitan ng hiya. 

Pumikit siya at bumilang ng 10 sa kanyang isip at humarap na sa binata. 

Kung kanina ay pasulyap sulyap lang ang kanilang nagagawa upang makita ang isa't isa. Ngayon na magkaharap na sila, magkatapat, at wala ng red carpet na namamagitan sa kanila. Para bang ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagkita sila buong gabi. 

Nakatayo si Seungcheol ngunit randam niya na ang paglambot ng kanyang mga tuhod, ang pag nginig ng kanyang mga kamay at ang daloy ng laway niya sa paglunok. Nakatingin lang siya sa lalaki sa harapan niya, sa lalaking bumihag sa kanya simula nung nagkabungguan sila sa hallway at namura pa siya ng wala sa oras. Lumipad na lahat ng salita sa utak niya at alam niya na dapat ay magsalita na siya kundi magmumukha siyang tanga sa harap nito. 

Narandaman ata ni Jihoon na wala sa tamang kaayusan si Seungcheol para magsalita pero siya rin ay katulad niya. Kinakabahan, pinagpapawisan at tinalikuran ng mga salita. Hindi niya alam kung pano niya nagawa at saan siya nakahugot ng kalakasan para ngumiti sa lalaki pero buti nalang at nagawa niya iyon dahil nagising na si Seungcheol sa kanyang kalagayan at dahan dahang ngumiti pabalik. 

Maliit lang ang ngiti ni Seungcheol sa kanya pero randam ni Jihoon na nagwawala na ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya. Iba talaga ang epekto ni Seungcheol sa kanya. Para siyang birheng maria na unang beses lang nakipagsalamuha sa isang lalake. 

"Maari bang mahawakan ko ang iyong kamay upang ikaw ay aking maisayaw?" 

Nagulat si Seungcheol ng marinig niya ang tawa ni Jihoon. Nanlamig ang kanyang mga kamay at randam niya ang pagkalat nito sa buong katawan niya at tinamaan pa siya ng mas malaking kaba. Hindi napansin ng tumatawang Jihoon ang pagbabago sa mukha ni Seungcheol, sasabihin na sana niya agad na nagbibiro lang siya pero iniwan nanaman siya ng utak niya ng marinig niya ang mga salita na lumabas sa bibig ni Jihoon.

"Feeling ko naman ako si Maria Clara dyan" umubo ito saglit, halatang nabigla rin at pinagpatuloy ang kanyang sinasabi, ngayon ay may onting hiya na sa kanyang boses "Pero tinatanggap ko ang iyong alok, ginoong Choi" 

May kasamang pagyuko si Jihoon at hindi namalayan ni Seungcheol na nagpipigil pala siya ng hininga. Pagkaangat ng ulo ni Jihoon ay narandaman ni Seungcheol ang pagsikip at pagluwag ng kanyang dibdib. Para bang lahat ng hayop sa kanyang katawan isama mo na yung mga karne at fish fillet na nakain niya kanina ay nagsiwalaan na at sumingaw nalang sa ere at ang gaan gaan ng pakirandam niya. 

Nginitian niya si Jihoon, isa sa kanyang pinakamalaking ngiti at yumuko pabalik, itinaas ang kanyang kamay upang mahawakan na ang kamay ng binata.

Nang maghawak ang kamay nila hindi mapigilan ni Seungcheol ang paglapad ng kanyang ngiti nang marandaman niya ang onting nginig ng kamay ni Jihoon. Kung kanina ay nanlalamig siya ay ngayon na naghawak na ang kamay nila ay narandaman niya ang daloy ng init mula sa kanyang daliri hanggang sa kanyang paa. Kung ito ay isang panaginip ay sana wag muna siyang gisingin. (Hindi siya papayag na hanggang panaginip lang ito.) Hindi nalang siya nagsalita ng mapansin niya na hindi maibalik ni Jihoon ang kanyang tingin pero alam niya na hindi dapat siya kabahan kung may mali man sa ginagawa niya, sobra pa naman ba sa pula ang tenga ni Jihoon e. 

Tinitignan ni Jihoon ang kanilang mga kamay at randam niya ang init ng kanyang katawan, lalo na ang kanyang mukha. Hindi niya magawang tignan sa mukha si Seungcheol dahil randam niya ang titig nito sa kanya. Feeling niya kase pag binalik niya ang tingin nito wala na talaga siyang babalikan, na aaminin nalang talaga siya na nahulog na siya sa lalakeng nakabungguan niya nung 2nd year palang siya. At kung tumingin na siya ngayon, wala na itong bawian, finish na. 

Kung tatanungin mo si Jihoon kahit anong araw man yan kung ano ang opinyon niya sa mga magkasintahan na sumasayaw ng walang musika na kasama ay siguradong titignan ka lang niya ng masama na para bang sinasabihan ka ng "ako pa talaga tinatanong mo?" sabay iling bago sabihin na "para naman kayong tanga non"

Pero eto siya ngayon, sumasayaw, hindi man sa kasintahan niya, pero may kasayaw, ng walang musikang kasama. Hindi narin naman na kailangan dahil feeling ni Jihoon di rin niya yon mapapansin sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. 

Gusto niyang tumawa dahil kinakain na niya ang mga salita niya. Ang saya pala ng prom, bakit ba walang prom araw-araw? 

Nasabi niya siguro to ng malakas dahil natawa nalang si Seungcheol, 

"Magastos naman kung araw-araw prom" 

Sa gulat ni Jihoon ay napatingala siya at nagkita nanaman ang mata nilang dalawa. Ang ganda pala ng mata ni Seungcheol ng malapitan. Ang haba pa ng pilikmata, siguro kung lalagyan niya ito ng mga palito ng posporo hindi ito mahuhulog. Hindi na nakasagot si Jihoon, siguro mas mabuti na yon at hindi niya alam kung ano ang mga posibleng lumabas sa bibig niya sa lagay niya ngayon. 

At sa isa pang pagkakataon, ngumiti si Seungcheol at sa pagngiti ni Seungcheol ay sumabay ang pagwala ng hininga ni Jihoon at ang pagwasak ng kanyang mga pader na pilit niyang itinatayo. 

Ang ngiti ni Seungcheol ngayon ay matamis, punong puno ng mga salitang hindi pa nasasabi at damdamin na naguumapaw na sa kanyang dibdib. Dahan dahan na inihiwalay ni Seungcheol ang kamay niya kay Jihoon upang hawakan ang pisngi nito habang ang kabila ay nakapirme sa bewang ng binata. Walang gumagalaw at para bang sila nalang ang naandon sa parking lot. Pipikit na sana sila ng nakarandam si Jihoon ng patak sa kanyang pisngi. 

Sabay silang napatingala at tumawa, sa lahat naman ng pagkakataon, ngayon ka pa bumuhos.

Agad na hinawakan ni Seungcheol ang kamay ni Jihoon at hinila ito pabalik sa venue. Parang kanina lang. 

Tumatakbo sila ng magkahawak ang kamay, medyo basa sa ulan at tumatawa ng malaya. Ang tanging nakakakita lang sa kanila ay ang buwan at mga bituin, idamay narin yung mga ligaw na pusa sa paligid at ayos lang sa kanila kung sila lang ang may alam ng mga sandaling ito. Ang mahalaga naman, sila ang nakakarandam at kahit wala pa silang sinasabi sa isa't isa, alam na nila na mayroong "sila". 

Sa pagtakbo nila pabalik sa venue ay napatingala nalang si Jihoon at tinignan ang kamay nilang dalawa ni Seungcheol at di mapigilan ang tuwa na nagkalat sa kanyang katawan. 

Tama nga naman si Ebe Dancel, **ito na ang gabing di nila malilimutan**. 

**\-- BONUS --**

"Alam ba nila na pwede silang isumbong nila manong guard at pwede kayong ipa kick out sa pinaggagawa niyo?" tanong ni Wonwoo habang nakadungaw silang magbarkada kasama ang dalawang 4th year student na si Jeonghan at Joshua sa may 5th floor. 

"Don't worry about it, Hannie already took care of it na" mahinang sagot ni Joshua habang nakangiti sa best friend niyang hanggang ngayon ay vinivideohan parin si Seungcheol at Jihoon, katabi ni Jeonghan si Soonyoung na yun din ang ginagawa pero may kasamang commentary.

Tumahimik nalang si Wonwoo at nagmental note na wag na wag niyang gagalitin si Jeonghan. Si Jun na nasa pinakalikod ay nakatingin sa dalawang lalake na nasa harapan niya, may kakaiba sa ngiti niya. Mukhang hindi lang pala si Jeonghan ang may plano ngayong gabi.

Inakbayan nalang ni Jun ang dalawa, sabay bulong 

"Malalim pa ang gabi mga brodi ko, baka naman gusto niyo rin gumalaw galaw" 

Kung pabilisan lumingon ang pinaguusapan tie na si Joshua at Wonwoo. Umalis sa akbay si Jun at tumawa. Napalakas ata at biglang lumingon si Jeonghan at Soonyoung sa kanila. Kitang kita naman ni Jun ang pagtigas ng katawan nila Joshua at lalong lumakas ang kanyang tawa. Nagthumbs up nalang siya at umalis na sa eksena.

"Sa pogi kong to ako pa walang ka date? kung nandito lang sa Minghao ngayon sa bansa edi sana may kasa–" 

_ehem_

Napatigil nalang si Jun at nabilaukan sa sarili niyang laway ng makita niya kung sino yung kasama niya sa banyo.

"gAGO MINGHAO IKAW BA YAN?" 

**Author's Note:**

> So yon, HAHAHAHA
> 
> Comments and feed back are super appreciated kahit keyboard smash okay lang HAHAHAH. Wrote this in 2 days without any outline kaya halata na ang daming plot holes ><
> 
> Sigawan tayo? Twitter: dokeydoki (nasa profile ko po yung CC ko if nahihiya po kayo magdm hehe)
> 
> <3


End file.
